Five Nights At Freddy's Vore Oneshots
by Vore Lore 1826
Summary: For those of you who don't know, vore is swallowing another being alive and whole. So if this will disturb you, you have been warned. I'm taking requests!
1. The Meal Of A Puppet

**For those of you who don't know, this is a vore story.**

**And for those of you who don't know what vore is, it means something consuming another thing alive and whole.**

**So if this will disturb you, you have been warned.**

**Anyway, I plan to write several fnaf vore stories, if you'd like to see certain characters voring others feel free to request it!**

**And thank you for taking the time to read my stories. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Puppet sat in his box.

His stomach growled, and he held it in pain.

If only the stupid music box would stop, he could get out and eat.

Then, silence.

The music box had stopped.

Taking the chance, he quickly jumped out of his box and walked to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and looked through it.

Nothing.

Looking down at his stomach, he held it in pain.

There was nothing to eat and he sure didn't know how to make pizza.

Chica had no hands, and Toy Chica was off god only knew where trying to kill the guard.

He heard his box music play in the distance.

The guard must of thought he was still in it...

THE GUARD!

He could eat the guard...

Quietly, he crept through the hall, past Foxy, who was stunned by the flashlight.

Luckily the guard hadn't flickered the flashlight back on yet and seen him.

His stomach ached and growled.

He needed to eat...Now...

The guard glanced up and saw him step into his office.

He quickly slid the mask on, hoping he'd go away.

"You look ridiculous..." The Puppet chuckled.

The guard trembled and didn't respond.

"You know there's no getting out of this... Right?" Puppet asked. "The others are gone now. You're my kill..."

The guard still didn't respond.

Looking at his name tag, he saw it said Joshua.

"Joshua huh?" Puppet smirked. "Tell you what Joshua... I won't stuff you into a suit..."

"You...You won't?" Joshua asked, sliding off the mask.

"Nope... I have something better planned..."

"What do you...?" Joshua asked confused.

The Puppet's stomach growled loudly, causing him to cringe a bit in pain.

He took a step towards Joshua, reaching out for him.

"GET AWAY!" Joshua screamed, falling backwards and kicking at him.

"Now calm down Josh." He sighed and grabbed onto the guard.

"No!" Joshua screamed and squirmed. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?!"

The Puppet laughed a bit and started shrinking Joshua.

"Stop it!" Joshua yelled, his voice growing quieter as he shrunk.

Once he was to a suitable size, the Puppet grinned.

He opened his mouth and licked Joshua's face.

Joshua squirmed and tried to get away.

"You taste good..." Puppet smiled and licked him again.

"Are you going to eat me?" Joshua whimpered.

"It's better than being stuffed into a suit...Trust me..." Puppet said.

Joshua struggled more. "Please... Just let me go..."

Puppet ignored the guard's pleas and put him in his mouth.

He tilted his head back and Joshua started to slide down his throat.

Joshua tried to hold onto the Puppet's tongue but slipped down his throat.

Puppet swallowed him and looked down at his stomach.

He saw a bulge in it and smiled a bit.

Joshua opened his eyes and saw that he was in his stomach.

He was covered in stomach acid and saliva.

"Please let me out!" He pleaded and squirmed around.

The puppet smiled and rubbed his belly.

"You feel good in there..." He smiled.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME! I'M GOING TO DIE IN HERE!"

"I know...But it's better than being stuffed..." Puppet replied, still rubbing his stomach as he walked down the hall.

He stepped into his music box and got in.

Joshua continued to struggle for a hour or so until he was exhausted.

"Please..." He pleaded panting.

Puppet ignored him and continued to rub his stomach as he grew drowsy.

He yawned and slumped over in his box.

"I'm going to sleep now... Thank you for being a good little guard..." Puppet said as he dozed off.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BE DIGESTED!" Joshua screamed and continued to struggle.

Puppet slept through his struggles and cries as he continued to digest the night guard.

The sound of the music box ceased and Puppet woke up.

He stretched and yawned.

Looking down at his stomach he noticed that there wasn't a bulge anymore.

Rubbing his belly, he smiled and sighed.

"Good little night guard..."


	2. Springtrap's Dinner

**Hello! Here is another vore story!**

**To be warned, this is hard vore.**

**That meano ripping your victim limb from limb while consuming them.**

**So, you have been warned.**

**Still taking requests by the way!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Springtrap paced through the halls.

He wasn't going to fall for the calls of 'Hello!' anymore.

He was hungry. Starving as a matter of fact.

He hadn't eaten in over 30 years.

He didn't care what he was going to eat.

But he was going to eat.

Waking up to the window, he saw the night guard.

Licking his lips, he knelt down and snuck around the corner.

He peeked into the office.

The guard looked up and saw him.

They froze in horror.

The perfect opportunity...

Springtrap quickly ran in and tackled the guard to the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" The guard screamed for her life.

Looking at her name tag, he saw her name was Isabella.

"Isabella huh?" He asked, his voice distorted.

The frightened guard gave a quick nod and froze in place.

"Tell you what Isabella... I'm sorry to tell you this but, I'm hungry. And it seems that you're the

only food source around here." He grinned and kicked her face.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She struggled and screamed.

Springtrap held onto her arms and pinned down her legs.

He then lowered himself to her stomach.

"What are you-" Isabella threw her head back and screamed as springtrap began biting into her.

He smiled as the guard sobbed and tried to get away.

He chewed through her soft flesh into her guts.

"Please..." She sobbed, looking down at the horrific scene.

Springtrap looked up at her, blood soaked and pieces of her flesh hanging from his mouth.

"Having fun I presume? " He chuckled and turned his attention back to her guts.

He chomped down in her intestines, making blood squirt everywhere as the guard screamed in

agony.

He continued to consume her insides, no matter how much the guard begged or struggled.

After a while, he noticed the guard had become less active.

She was dying...

"Don't die yet. That's no fun!" Springtrap whined, pulling away from what little remained of her guts.

Isabella didn't respond.

He crawled over to her head and whispered in her ear, "Bye bye, Isabella."

He then bit into her neck and ripped out a chunk of flesh.

Isabella screamed as he swallowed it.

He then put his teeth on her head and slowly sunk them in, crushing her skull.

He ripped out a chunk of her head and chewed it up.

Isabella died moments after.

When springtrap had his fill, he stood up and looked at the mangled body of the guard.

"Thanks for dinner." He smirked and left the corpse in the office.


End file.
